Blind Date
by UchihaSakura4
Summary: Ino has a great plan to get Sasuke and Sakura to go on a "date" per se without them realizing it until it's too late. How will they handle this awkward situation? SasuSaku Rated T.


**A/N: I was playing tennis when I got this completely random idea for this one-shot…inspiration truly comes from nowhere. **

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the movie The Strangers

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

_**Phone conversations**_

**Info for this story:**

**Sakura**- Works at the hospital (kinda the person everyone looks to) and is the apprentice of Tsunade

**Sasuke**- Around the end of his probation…doesn't really have a job yet- Itachi is dead

**Ino**- Married to Shikamaru and works at the hospital

**Shikamaru**- Married to Ino and is a jonin

**Naruto**- Hokage in training and engaged to Hinata

**Hinata**- Engaged to Naruto and is a chuunin

**They are all about 19 years old.**

* * *

_**Blind "Date"**_

"So I've been thinking," Ino said.

"Really? When did that happen?" Shikamaru muttered. Ino glared at him.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that…'

"If this wasn't so important, I'd make you pay for that," she said dangerously.

"And what _is_ this important issue you've been thinking about?"

"I've come up with a way to make Sasuke and Sakura finally go out together."

Shikamaru glanced at Ino from his book. "Ino, that's not really important."

"Yes it is! Ever since he got back Sakura has been upset and it's really obvious!"

"Still, didn't you say that you hated him when he came back?"

"Well…yeah. But I thought Sakura could get over him in time. I hate to say it, but, if it would make her happy to be with him, then I want them to be together."

Shikamaru nodded slightly. "So what's your genius plan?"

"Well…"

* * *

Cherry blossom petals fell from the trees in all directions, scattering lightly on the ground. Sakura Haruno watched them without actually watching them. She was currently thinking of a certain Uchiha who had been occupying her thoughts greatly as of late. Sakura frowned. _Why can't he just leave me alone? I barely ever see or talk to him, and it's been that way ever since he got back four years ago. It's not as if anything has changed between us, so why am I thinking about him __now__? _She heaved a sigh and stood up; she turned to walk home bent on forgetting about the Uchiha, when she heard Naruto call her name. Sakura glanced over her shoulder.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto caught up, puffing heavily from his run. "Sakura-chan, I've been looking for you everywhere!" he whined. Sakura smiled.

"Sorry, I've been here for a while. I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. But I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Me, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and," he hesitated for a moment, "Sasuke, were thinking about going to see a movie tonight and we wanted to know if you would come."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke agreed to this?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, dattebayo!"

Sakura sighed. "What did you guys have planned?" she asked.

"We agreed to see The Strangers at 7pm."

_I don't even like horror movies…and Sasuke will be there too…_ "I guess."

Naruto grinned. "Great! See ya later, Sakura-chan!"

He turned and ran off. Sakura nodded slightly and started back towards her apartment.

* * *

"Do you think this will work?"

"It should."

"But will he still go along with it? I think that he might _actually_ leave her there. He can be a bit of a bastard sometimes."

"He won't this time."

"…Well, what do you think is taking Naruto so long?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know Ino," he replied.

Ino huffed. "It shouldn't take forever for him to ask her a simple question!"

Naruto came running up at that moment. "She said yes!"

"Finally, Naruto! That only took forever."

Naruto shrugged. Ino sighed. "What did you tell her?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure you didn't mess anything up."

Naruto frowned, but complied anyway. "I said that you, me, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke are going to see The Strangers at 7pm tonight."

Ino was oddly silent. After a moment, she spoke up. "You told her Sasuke already agreed, or that you were going to ask him…?"

Naruto swallowed nervously. "He already agreed?"

"NARUTO!" Ino looked murderous. "We haven't asked him yet; go ask him. NOW."

Naruto nodded vigorously. He was just turning to leave when she called to him again.

"And you _will_ get him to say yes."

Nervous laughter.

Naruto bolted.

* * *

Sasuke collapsed onto the ground panting heavily. He glanced at his hands which were bloody and calloused from training. He scooted towards the nearest tree and leaned against it, tilting his head back so he could look at the sky. Sasuke closed his eyes and was coming dangerously close to falling asleep when a loud voice interrupted the silence.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Naruto," Sasuke grumbled angrily, opening his eyes. Naruto reached Sasuke and grinned.

"What do you want Naruto? I'm not buying you ramen again."

Naruto laughed. "That's not it teme. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, and I were wondering if you would come to a movie with us."

"No," came the quick response. Seemingly no thought at all.

"But Sasuke-teme," Naruto whined, "the movie's gonna be awesome! You don't want to miss it."

Sasuke couldn't help but be curious. "What movie?"

"The Strangers."

"Hn." **I kind of do want to see that…but Sakura is going…**

Sakura didn't quite comprehend that the reason she hadn't seen Sasuke often wasn't just because he didn't come out much. He had been avoiding her. The years of insults, tears, and pain Sasuke had inflicted on Sakura weighed heavily on the boy's conscience. Of course, if he ever tried to tell her she wouldn't believe him. I mean, seriously, Sasuke? Caring?

Sasuke closed his eyes. "When is the movie?"

Naruto beamed. "7pm. You coming or not?"

Sasuke frowned. "Fine," he muttered.

"Awesome! See you later teme; I'm getting ramen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. **Do you ever do anything else?**

* * *

Sakura grimaced and looked at her watch. They were all LATE! Okay, maybe by only 10 minutes. But she was still pissed. _Where the hell are they?! I can understand Naruto and Shikamaru, but Ino isn't usually late and I don't once ever remember being at training before Sasuke! That's it, if I don't see anyone in the next minute, I'm leaving. _

10 seconds- _Hurry up now guys_

20 seconds- _Come on, I don't have all day_

30 seconds- _Seriously now…I don't even like scary movies_

40 seconds- _Running out of time…_

50 seconds- _Why am I still waiting…? It's not like someone will show up in the next ten seconds._

60 seconds- _That's it. I'm leaving_

Sakura turned around and promptly walked into someone, tripped, and fell over. "Ow, ow, ow! What the hell! Why don't you watch where you're…" Sakura trailed off. She had bumped into the human ice cube himself. "…Sasuke…"

Sasuke blinked and looked at her uncertainly. "Sakura…?"

Sakura stood up and brushed herself off. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Did you hit your head too hard? I'm here to see the movie."

Sakura resisted an overwhelming urge to punch him in the face and frowned instead. W_ow, why__** did**__ I ask him that? That was such a stupid question; what else would he be doing here? _"Right, well, I'm sorry. I forgot considering that _everyone _is _late_."

"Hn."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke, you really need to stop saying that. It's not a word."

Sasuke looked at her and then smirked. "Hn."

Resisting that urge again.

Sakura glanced at her watch again. 7:13pm. "I'm calling Ino."

Sasuke shrugged.

_Ring…ring…ring… __**"Hello?"**_

Sakura blinked. "Shikamaru?"

"_**Yeah. Hey Sakura."**_

"Where are you guys? I've been waiting here for a while."

"_**Ino got called into the hospital unexpectedly. I didn't really want to go anyway."**_

Sakura sighed. "So you guys aren't coming then. What about Naruto and Hinata?"

"_**I don't know. Why don't you call them?" **_

"Fine. I'll talk to you later."

"_**Yeah. See ya."**_

Sasuke sighed. "They aren't coming?"

"No. Ino got called into work and Shikamaru is a lazy bum."

**I can't believe I am about to suggest this…** "Why don't you call the dobe?"

Sakura nodded. "I was about to."

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…__** "Hey!"**_

"Naruto?"

"_**Yeah! Hey Sakura-chan. Hinata got called on an unexpected mission and I thought it sounded dangerous so I asked if I could go. I'm packing right now. Sorry about the movie!"**_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So you aren't coming either?"

"_**No we can't…wait…Ino and Shikamaru aren't coming?"  
**_"They're also busy."

"_**Oh. Well, why don't you and Sasuke go then?"**_

Sakura scoffed. "Naruto, that sounds like a _date_."

Sasuke frowned. Naruto laughed. _**"Well, you don't have to… we still have reservations for dinner at the Miura. I guess you guys don't have to do that either. I hope they won't be mad when you don't show up…"**_

"Okay, okay, I get the point! I'll talk to you later Naruto."

"'_**Kay. Bye Sakura-chan!"**_ Sakura closed the phone, put it in her pocket, and told Sasuke what Naruto said. They stood there looking at each other oddly for a few seconds.

"Hey!" They both turned at the voice which belonged to the sales clerk. "Are you guys gonna stand there all night, or get tickets?"

Sakura frowned and turned back to Sasuke. "Are we still going to see the movie?" Sasuke shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll get the tickets." Sasuke followed her to the ticket booth and pulled her back. He placed some money on the counter.

"Two tickets for The Strangers at 7," he muttered. The clerk nodded and took the money. He handed Sasuke the tickets, and he walked inside like nothing happened. Sakura's jaw dropped. _What the hell was that? What does he think he is doing, yanking me out of the way like that?! _Sakura stomped into the building after him. She glanced around, spotting him by the door to the movie, and hurried over to him.

"What took you so long?"

"What the heck was that? I can pay for my own ticket, thanks!" she bit back.

He shrugged. "That wouldn't be the polite thing for me to do would it?"

_Since when have you ever been polite? _

"Besides," he continued, "if we are going to treat this as a date, then that would be the proper thing to do, wouldn't it?"

Sakura gaped at him again. He was right! "Whatever," she grumbled. "Let's just go inside already."

Sasuke smirked and held the door open for her. She glared at him and stomped through.

* * *

Sakura was still very upset about this "date" with Sasuke to a movie that she didn't even like. She was still shaking. Sasuke seemed to enjoy it, however, or maybe he just found her fear amusing. She had no idea. They were currently walking to the Miura for the reservation, which they would probably be late to. The wind was blowing somewhat hard and Sakura kept pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Ne, Sasuke, maybe we should speed up… we don't want to be late," Sakura said, breaking the silence. Sasuke glanced at her and muttered something under his breath. Sakura glared.

"What?" she asked.

Sasuke raised his arm to point forward. "It's right there. It'll take us less than two minutes to get there."

Sakura looked ahead and was surprised to see the building in front of them. _This walk seemed so slow and awkward…so how did we get here so fast? Maybe I'm finally starting to grow accustomed to Sasuke's silent treatment…_ Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was staring at his feet as they walked. _I wonder if he plans to continue being a ninja after his probation ends…that's coming up soon. Even though he doesn't have any need to be one anymore, I could never see Sasuke being anything but a ninja. _

"Sasuke," she said.

"Yeah?"

Sakura felt a drop of water hit her head, interrupting her train of thought. She blinked. Then the clouds let loose and all the sudden it was pouring. The soft dirt below them quickly turned to mud and the wind blew furiously. Sasuke cursed and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to the extended roof of the restaurant. They stood there, ringing out their clothes and hair. Sasuke kept cursing under his breath. Sakura watched him trying to wring out his hair and giggled. He looked up, eyes blazing. "What's so funny?"

Sakura stifled her giggles and managed a smile. "You're just funny…that's all. Its just some water." Sasuke rolled his eyes and flicked his hair out of his eyes. Sakura blushed and looked away. _God, why can't I just get over him already? _

Sasuke seemed to notice this reaction and smiled like he was enjoying his own personal joke. "What?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged it off and opened the door for her again, still smiling.

"After you," he said casually. Sakura narrowed her eyes and walked through, feeling rather stupid as she dripped water all over the place. The waiter showed them to a table, trying to ignore their appearance and the mess they were making. Sakura sighed when she had the menu.

"This is embarrassing," she muttered to herself. Sasuke nodded. "No kidding."

Sakura looked over the menu at him, not having expected a response. If he was willing to talk for once, maybe this night wouldn't be a total waste.

"So Sasuke…your probation ends soon right?" Sakura tried. Sasuke looked at her warily.

"What of it?" he asked. Sakura shrugged. "I was just curious. What do you plan on doing afterwards? You'll need a job."

Sasuke looked out the window, a thin smile on his face. "I don't know," he responded. Sakura blinked. "Oh come on. You always have a plan…I suppose you just don't want to tell me."

Sasuke continued to face the window. He closed his eyes. "Sakura, I have a question for you," he said. Sakura cocked her head, interested. "Shoot," she said.

Before he could say anything, the waiter was back. "Are you guys ready to order?" he asked. Sasuke didn't move as he told the waiter what he wanted. After Sakura was done, and even more impatient, she turned back to Sasuke.

"So," she prodded, "What's the big question?"

Sasuke sighed and finally opened his eyes, turning his head to face her. "Are you really so stupid?"

Sakura stared at him for several seconds, believing she heard him wrong. When he didn't correct himself or saying anything else, she closed her own eyes angrily in an attempt to calm herself. She forced herself to slow her breathing. Suddenly, she stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. Sasuke watched her slam the door before getting up to follow. He closed the door behind him and scanned the street. **Maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase that question…shit. Where did she go? **  
"SAKURA!" he yelled. He took a few steps out into the rain. Then he saw her. She wasn't even trying to stay dry…just walking away. Sasuke frowned and ran after her. Sakura glanced behind her and saw him advancing.

"Just go away!" she yelled, before breaking into a sprint. Sasuke sped up to catch her, but she was very fast. Suddenly he couldn't see her anymore, but he recognized the direction she was heading in…it lead to her apartment. When he got there a few minutes later, Sasuke saw Sakura standing by the door. He wondered why she hadn't gone in.

"Sakura," he called. She looked up and saw him. She tried to turn but he was too close. He grabbed her by the wrists, forcing them down, and shoved her into the wall.

"Let me go!" she said angrily. "I'll scream; I swear I…" Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, effectively ending her sentence. When he pulled back, her eyes were swimming with tears.

"I always make you cry," he said softly. Sakura hitched a breath. Sasuke looked down but didn't release his grip. "I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at him in utter confusion, ignoring his apology. "Why did you ask me that? And why did you follow afterwards? I don't understand you at all, Sasuke." Sasuke sighed and loosened his grip on her, but did not let go.

"I ask if you are stupid because you keep chasing me." He looked her square in the eye. "You haven't given up on me yet…you keep giving me more chances to redeem myself when I don't even know if I can meet your expectations, much less you."

Sakura hitched another sob and stared at him for a few seconds. "You say that I'm stupid because I give you more chances, and yet here you are…kissing me?"

Sasuke laughed. "I know. And that's the worst part, right? I tell you that _you _are being stupid, but I encourage it. As stupid as this sounds…I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry for everything. I want you to accept me, and I want to change." He looked at her, pleading. "But I'm afraid I'll just keep hurting you…making you cry." Sasuke's grip loosened, and then he let go. They stared at each other for several more seconds. Sakura said nothing. Sasuke sighed and started to turn. Sakura grabbed his wrist, and he looked at her questioningly.

"Don't go," she said. She smiled bitterly. "Because I guess I am stupid. I haven't given up on you yet, Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled in return and looked at his feet awkwardly. "Yeah," he muttered. Sakura tugged on his wrist, pulling him closer. "You should come in. I wouldn't want you to get sick being out here in the rain."

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks, Sakura."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

When Sasuke woke up, his whole body ached. **Where the hell am I? **He sat up and surveyed the area. He was draped in a blanket on a couch. And it wasn't a very comfortable couch either. Then it hit him. This was Sakura's apartment. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Sakura dashed out of what Sasuke could only assume was her bedroom. She opened the door and Naruto and Ino ran into the room followed more slowly by Shikamaru and Hinata. None of them noticed Sasuke on the couch.

"Sakura-chan! I tried calling last night but you never answered and the teme wasn't home!" Naruto yelled. "What happened?"

Sakura looked confused. "I thought you were on a mission with Hinata? Obviously not." Then she looked at Ino. "And let me guess…you didn't have to work last night either."

The conspirators looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Well," Ino said, "I admit. It was a plot to get you and Sasuke together…but now we don't even know where he is."

Sakura laughed. They all looked at her. Suddenly Sasuke realized that his clothing was in Sakura's dryer, and he was in his boxers. "Shit," he muttered. And then everyone's eyes were on him.

Hinata and Ino were shocked. Shikamaru looked somewhat interested, for once. Naruto yelped in confusion and anger. "TEME! What are you doing here? And why are you in boxers? Did you and Sakura…" he trailed off for a moment, leaving everyone nervous. "…You did NOT! How DARE you do that to her! You aren't even engaged!!"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, you idiot. We didn't _do_ anything." Sakura blushed. Sasuke continued, "It rained last night and Sakura offered to dry my clothes. I just woke up so I haven't had time to put them back on. That's it." He paused, looking at all of them in turn. "Besides, I should be the one who is angry. You guys made this whole thing up."

They all looked at each other guiltily again, well, except for Shikamaru. He didn't care.

"Well, yeah," Hinata said very softly, "but it worked, didn't it."

Ino laughed. "Yeah, Sasuke. You should be thanking us. Now will you please put on some clothes?"

* * *

**A/N: 14 pages!!! Woot!! I know that ending was kinda abrupt, but I wasn't sure what to do. I tried to make it funny. It got a little fluffy in my opinion, but not as much as some of my other stuff. Anyway, I hope you liked it enough to review! **

14


End file.
